


To Kill a Witch

by SpoonfulofSundrop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Pidge | Katie Holt, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First story, Immortality, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lotidge, Lotor actually loves Pidge, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Pining Lotor (Voltron), Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Witch Trials, but not an accurate depiction, eventual Plance if continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonfulofSundrop/pseuds/SpoonfulofSundrop
Summary: Katie Holt balanced science from faith. If she finds herself drifting from one, the other keeps her from ebbing away. But, both never made her understand the limitation of human life.When death presented itself, Katie desperately held onto her only choice. Between science and faith, they overshadowed something that cradled her soundly in the darkness.And she only wants to know if losing the value of life was worth it.
Relationships: Lotor/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	To Kill a Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic!
> 
> I originally posted this on amino, but I’m less active there now so I decided to post it here.
> 
> Sorry for the typos and the grammar errors, I wrote this on my phone at 3 am AND English isn't my first language. 
> 
> Please check the End Notes for warnings.

She always thought she was a woman of science.

She, unlike most of her people, didn't believe in magic or miracles. To her, everything happens for a reason, and that reason could be explained through educated guesses that she can later conclude to be true through thorough research and observations.

She doubts that there was a higher being that deems what's wrong from right. There were your morals, that was for sure. Although, there's nothing wrong with believing because she, too, was a believer. But she knew to balance science from religion. And it's highly unlikely someone takes your soul to Heaven or Hell.

If you're dead, you're dead.

Although, she still doesn't have any proof of that hypothesis.

But, that doesn't excuse her people from calling her the Devil.

Can she still even call the people hers? After all that they've done? After all the name-calling and harassment they put her through just because she was actually using her brain? Just because she was 'different'? 

The unfairness of it all.

It was really no surprise when strange events happened because of what she observed to be some type of illness that almost all fingers pointed to her.

And what's better, she was trying to help them get better. The very few people that accepted her help were cured and were thankful, but most of her peers sneered at her as they prayed.

A witch! They claim her to be a witch.

She almost laughed at the thought.

It was at that moment where she realized the extent of how stupid and how uneducated the people were of how the world works.

What a waste of humanity.

And at that moment she realized how dangerous stupid people can get.

There, at the stake.

Carried there against her will as she thrashed against her captors with the priest following behind, encouraging others to join them at the public execution.

That was hours ago.

The fire's getting dangerously close. It was so painfully slow that she almost wanted to get it over with. She was getting claustrophobic from the heat spreading around her. Still, she stood her ground even though she's slowly getting poisoned by the air.

She will not beg for her life. It will do her no good anyways. Not when the High Priest has them all fooled. She will not cry. Her dignity refused to let her. Instead, she snarled at every pair of eyes that made contact with hers. Golden eyes expressing her hatred to everyone that bears sick fascination at her own demise.

Those sick, stupid bastards.

At this rate, she will most likely die from loss of blood or other bodily fluids. Still, better than feeling the flame itself. 

The priest started talking.

Then the people started screaming at her.

"Be gone, monster!"

"Die!"

"God compels you!"

"You are all deranged!" she spat. "Are you all that feeble-minded to see how inhumane and unjust this is? This is not God's work! And who are you to play God?"

"A monster has no right to speak in one of God's holy places," the pastor said, almost calm like there wasn't interesting happening.

Rage started to build inside of her.

How dare they? How fucking dare they? They twisted their own morals and God's words to do their bidding! And was it really that hard to believe that she had done no wrong? Were they really scared of what they cannot understand?

If they only listened.

The fire burned her leg.

She tried to muffle the scream that clawed her throat. She bit her lip to stop herself from doing so until she tasted metal, blood pooling her mouth.

A drop of her blood hit the flame that burned her.

Time stopped and darkness enveloped her.

She welcomed the cold that came with it. She coughed and forced the pure air into her lungs. She looked around. It was pitch black until it suddenly glowed purple. Then, a figure showed up.

He was unearthly beautiful. Broad shoulders with a lean figure, long, white hair that seemed too perfect to be real, tall frame that somehow made her even smaller. A man with a mischievous smirk that made him look dangerous but impossibly more appealing. The man clad in black and purple.

He walked towards her, making the simple action look graceful. Light on his feet, posture perfect, and with utmost confidence. He crouched to level his face from hers.

"My, my, Katie," he purred, "got yourself into a bit of trouble, haven't you?" His voice was a low baritone with an articulate accent that didn't fail to send shivers down her spine. 

"What happened?" she croaked out. "Where am I? Who are you?"

The man straightened. He looked down her with a look that surprised her. Rather than finding disgust like she was used to, she found something akin to fondness.

Her brain could barely keep up.

"You are here where you're safe, for now. And you have me to thank for that." 

"And I go by a lot of names," he stated, "but it would be my pleasure for you to call me Lotor."

Katie was lost. This day was just too much for her to process. Even for an acclaimed genius, she still has her limits. Thankfully, Lotor was more than happy to do the talking.

"I would like to offer something that we can both benefit from."

All warning signs went off in Katie's mind, a little late in her case. She quickly ran through things that the man could possibly want and none of them were good.

'You'll be dead anyway, do you even have anything to lose?'

'My dignity,' she answered herself. No one knows her more than herself, and she knows that she would rather die than lose that.

And she trailed off again.

Lotor, who seemed to know what she was thinking, gave a hearty laugh which she already knew was out of character for him. But who was she to judge this early on?

"Oh, my stubborn little Katie, I wish not to do you any harm. One could not afford to waste such a delicate flower in bloom, such as yourself. I cannot see the future, but I am certain that you will do things that would be deemed impossible."

He ran his hand against her cheek, smiling fondly at the blush that rose.

"People cannot see, not yet anyway. You were born at the wrong time, born at the time where people are blind to what they see. Your intelligence and determination are what people will need. It must be preserved. You must be preserved," 

"What I'm asking is simple," he started again, already making Katie itch with anticipation.

'Just get it over with'

"Be mine."

Katie blanched.

Those two word could mean a million things. But his expression made it clear.

"I ughh-. W- wha- what?" She asked dumbly, her face impossibly getting redder by the minute.

"You will be bound to me, a sacred ceremony that's even tighter than marriage. I will be free to love you and I'll be at your mercy."

"Love me?!" Katie sputtered, eyes widened like she was a witness of something scandalous. "How could you love someone you just met? To love a complete stranger! Marriage must be taken more seriously!"

"You must understand that it's the only way to save you."

"I didn't ask to be saved."

"I know you didn't."

Silence fell. Katie breathed almost as fast as her heart. The situation stressed her more than she could ever admit. First, they try to burn her then someone basically confesses that they loved her with a proposal.

She needed a minute.

"Besides," Lotor started, "you are not a complete stranger to me. I was there when your parents died. It was the second time I saw you. But ever since that day, you enchanted me. Though you have a goal to push me away as long as possible."

To say Katie was confused was an understatement. Her parents died when she was 18, about 3 years ago. And that was the second time? And how did she push him away when she wasn't even aware of his existence?

"It may be hard to believe, but every word that comes from my mouth is nothing more than the truth. I am offering you a chance to live. A chance to love me as I love you. A chance to live forever!"

"You're not human."

Silence fell yet again. The revelation hit her. How else could he do that? 

"I am not," he admitted. "But I am better. I can offer you wonders for the small price of your hand in what you call marriage."

That last thing rubbed off on Katie the wrong way. But Lotor seemed to catch on his mistake. He backed off a bit with arms folded, choosing to say silent as Katie thought to herself.

"I don't even know you," Katie whispered, still at lost of why a man would ever be attracted to someone like her.

"And we have a lot of time to get to know each other. I am giving you a chance, but you have to offer something in return."

"Untie me first."

Lotor was surprised by the request but realization dawned to him and his mouth formed an o shape, he almost seemed embarrassed.

"Yes, of course."

When he did, Katie had never been more relieved to be free of a rope. Her legs were weak so she sat down, Lotor crouching next to her and ready to give assistance.

"Not exactly a romantic proposal," Katie joked.

Lotor chuckled once again. 

"We could have a do-over. But for now, we still have business to take care of."

Within a second, Lotor started to caress her face, a silent question. Katie nodded. And their lips were connected.

Her first kissed that sealed her fate.

At first, it was weird. The normal kind of weird because, well, it was her first. But then, something inside her shifted. All the pain she experienced the last few hours were gone, like she got an adrenaline rush. Her thoughts were clear, her eyesight was sharper, her heart raced, and she felt stronger.

Darkness enveloped her again.

It stayed with her.

She was back at the stake, hands tied, and the people looking at her in bewilderment. The fire doing no damage to her.

"I TOLD YOU, SHE'S A MONSTER!" someone yelled, followed by a chorus of men yelling. Some backed away, like a mother with her children. Some started throwing rocks at her. Some were frozen.

The darkness grew bigger.

And whispered, "I am at your mercy."

A dark look was now plastered on her face. People stopped what they were doing to watch the orphan's eyes become blood red.

Red with anger.

Fear, that's when they first learned what true fear was.

When the girl said, "Kill them. Kill them all!"

The small town of black was splashed with red.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Near-death experience  
> Mild blood (not graphic)  
> Mild swearing
> 
> Nothing too bad, but it’s better to be safe.


End file.
